


it is still a beautiful world

by ariales



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy!Sasuke, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariales/pseuds/ariales
Summary: Wherein Naruto learns that Sasuke has a daughter and he tries not to develop an aneurysm from the shock.





	it is still a beautiful world

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. This was written for a prompt from naruto_meme back in 2011. Fic was set ten years after the war. Fair warning, this was originally planned to be a multific, but lol, life happened. Reposting here for archiving purposes.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning when the ANBU realized that Uchiha Sasuke hasn't been seen for the past twenty-four hours. By noon, a search was conducted throughout Konoha and by evening that same day, Sasuke's name was back on the missing nin's list.

Uzumaki Naruto, who had just returned from a two-week S-class mission, was not pleased. With his bag still packed and his whole body still stinking of sweat, blood and dirt, he went straight to Tsunade and asked permission to find and drag Sasuke's ass back to Konoha.

Tsunade said no and said she had already dispatched a group of jounin to find him. Naruto went home, took a quick bath and ate ramen for dinner. The next morning, he went back to Tsunade, asked permission to find Sasuke and still got refused.

They did this for the next four days.

By the fifth day, the group of jounin returned with no news of Sasuke's whereabouts. They did, however, came back with seven different rumors on who exactly was the mistress of the Frost country's Feudal Lord. Naruto was not amused.

Tsunade _still_ did not allow him to look for Sasuke though. Instead, she gave him another week-long mission. Naruto accused her of distracting him. He whined! Complained! And pouted! But he still did the mission anyway because Tsunade was damn scary. He finished it in four days.

When Naruto returned home, there was a message from Gaara waiting for him. Apparently, one of his ninjas saw someone that fit Sasuke's profile somewhere past the Rock Country borders. The ninja wasn't sure about it though because during that time, he already got bitten by a poisonous spider that induced hallucinations. Nonetheless, he still felt the need to share the information with his Kazekage. Naruto quickly wrote back a thank you letter and brought Gaara's message to Tsunade (after making sure the part of the hallucinations was properly erased).

Tsunade finally, though still very reluctant, gave Naruto the mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had a two-week head start, but Naruto wasn't that worried. Sasuke was an _idiot_ and Naruto was an _amazing_ ninja so he was sure he could catch up with him in no time. He guessed it would take him a week at most to complete his mission.

With this thought in mind, Naruto started his journey.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and Naruto was losing Sasuke's trail by the second.

* * *

A month. A fucking month had passed by since Sasuke disappeared from Konoha and Naruto had no idea where he could be.

Naruto was going to kill Sasuke when he finds him. He missed his bed. He missed his friends. He was starting to go insane without the taste of Ichiraku's ramen in his mouth.

* * *

Two months.

Sasuke was going to _die_ , Naruto thought darkly.

* * *

The sign simply said _Ramen_ , and Naruto momentarily forgot _everything_. He followed the directions and a few moments later came across a stall in the middle of a busy street and Naruto thought he might die of happiness.

An hour and ten bowls of ramen later, Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. He looked around to observe his surroundings and realized he didn't know where he was. He walked back inside the ramen stall.

It was a small civilian village, Naruto would later find out after talking with the ramen stall owner. No ninjas in sight. He looked around at his surroundings as he walked. No samurai either. Just plain, common folks walking around and talking. Most probably, their only source of protection from attacks were the village men and their various farming tools. As he walked he saw one school, a couple of grocery store that competed across each other and a river that flowed just at the north end of the town. The marketplace was bustling with life, children were running after each other, screaming in delight, and the village just exuded tranquility.

It didn't seem the kind of place Sasuke would hide in though which meant that Naruto was as close as to finding Sasuke's whereabouts as he did the first time he started his mission. This was the problem with ninja geniuses. If Sasuke didn't want to be found, he will not be found. But no matter. Uzumaki Naruto was one badass ninja and if he was to drag Sasuke back to Konoha, then he will do everything in his power to find him, even if it meant combing through every corner of every streets in every town, doing nightly stakeouts and spending every single second of his time in -

"What. The. Fuck." came an angry voice behind him.

Naruto froze and, he felt, so did time. He closed his eyes, tried to control the surge of emotions that were bursting to erupt at the sound of that very familiar voice ( _anger, frustration, betrayal)_ , and slowly turned around.

There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, standing in front of him wearing an utterly pissed and disbelieving expression and it took Naruto all of his willpower not to hit him.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke hissed. 

And there went Naruto's self-control.

"Hello Sasuke, you stupid fucking bastard," Naruto said, because Sasuke ran away _again_ and that was what he had to say? He lunged at him with a blur, raised his right arm to punch him in the face except Sasuke had always been a tad faster than him, even when they were both younger, and Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned as he tightened his grip around Naruto's wrist, his Sharingan slowly swirling dangerously. "Stop."

"Oh, is that all what you have say to someone who saved your ass before?" Naruto growled as he clenched his caught hand, ready to make a seal. "You ungrateful, lying, complete bas-"

And Naruto suddenly stopped because - 

A pair of the hugest brown eyes peeked out from behind Sasuke's right shoulder and blinked sleepily at him.

Naruto stared.

The eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke seemed to realize the staring contest going on because he released Naruto's wrist and adjusted a piece of cloth wrapped around his torso that Naruto didn't notice before. When he turned slightly, Naruto caught sight of a baby girl hugging Sasuke's back, carefully wrapped in that sling cloth. The baby girl had midnight black hair tied in pigtails, the same sharp nose like Sasuke's, and even the same cheekbones.

Except for the brown eyes, there was no denying that she was obviously an Uchiha.

Naruto's mouth opened.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered as he patted the girl's head.

Naruto, obviously, did no such thing.

"That's a baby," Naruto said slowly.

"I know."

"Sasuke, that's a _baby_."

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched in irritation.

"You have a baby on your back," Naruto said, just in case Sasuke didn't know.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"And she looks exactly like you," Naruto slowly continued.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just watched him and waited. Naruto's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as his brain processed this information.

"Fuck," he said when the realization hit him. Sasuke glared at him and reached up to cover her ears protectively. Naruto didn't notice. He staggered slightly backwards and clutched at his stomach. " _Fuck_."

It was a surreal experience. Naruto had always known that reviving the Uchiha clan was Sasuke's second goal in life, but considering what happened with his first goal - killing Itachi and all, everything was overshadowed by Sasuke's revenge, and rebuilding the clan was something Naruto had never really, _really_ thought about. But seeing Sasuke now with a baby on his back - well, he didn't know what to think. He watched as Sasuke rubbed her arm affectionately and he knew this was real, that he wasn't dreaming and that Sasuke would do anything in this world for her.

It's a good thing, Naruto hoped. Because this time, Sasuke didn't leave them for vengeance.

Except.

Sasuke. With a baby.

What the fuck.

It took a few more moments before Naruto could gather his thoughts and not hyperventilate from shock. He stared at her again who met his gaze as she sucked on her thumb.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "Hikari," he finally said.

"It's… it's a beautiful name," Naruto offered, because what else there was to say?

"I didn't name her," Sasuke said automatically. He fell silent. "But thank you."

Naruto took a step forward, eyeing Hikari carefully. "Can… I touch her?"

"She's not a dog, idiot," Sasuke scowled.

"No she isn't," Naruto agreed. He swallowed hard as he slowly reached out his hand, palms up as he held it in front of her. Sasuke tensed but Naruto ignored him. Instead, he drew in a sharp intake of breath, waiting, as she stared at his hand in a long, excruciating silence.

"You're scaring her," Sasuke began. But then, Hikari lifted her hand and touched Naruto's palm.

A look of surprise passed Sasuke's face very briefly. Naruto would have smugly pointed that out but he was too busy letting out a deep exhale. _This is Sasuke's daughter_ , he thought. _This is his flesh and blood_.

_Unbelievable._

He bent his head down and flashed a big smile. "Hello," he said cheerfully. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the most awesome ninja in the world. I'm your father's best friend, so… let's be friends too, yeah?"

Silence.

Hikari tilted her head to the side, blinked her brown eyes at him before she slowly wrapped her hand around his forefinger and squeezed once. She looked so small, so innocent and pretty, Naruto couldn't help but beam at her.

"I think that's a yes," he said.

"I think she was trying to tell you you're a moron," Sasuke answered, but visibly relaxed when Hikari snuggled against his back.

Naruto huffed.


End file.
